


Why?

by spinachpufffs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One-Shot, RocketShipping - Freeform, Romance, everything-past-hoenn-was-a-mistake, new pokemon sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinachpufffs/pseuds/spinachpufffs
Summary: Jessie contemplates on how much she misses her old days in Team Rocket, and how she doesn't like Unova-for certain reasons. She desperately misses James, who is no longer that submissive child from before.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 6 years ago during my high school Pokemon phase when I rewatched from Kanto to Hoenn. I tried watching it set in Unova but I didn't like Team Rocket. Here's my excuse to rant.

 

I have never hated working for Team Rocket like this before. I’ve always contemplated on why I was still employed here or why I did the things I was commanded to do. Or even why I followed the damn twerp for most of my young and gorgeous life! But never have I _loathed_ working for Team Rocket more than before!

 

Me, James, and Meowth some how acquired those promotions we’d always dreamed of (honestly, I still don’t understand it). I didn’t complain about the promotion at first, but now I am. Even though we were blasted off nearly everyday and had all of our plans foiled by a mere ten-year-old (is the twerp still ten?), I have to admit I was happy back then (although I’m pretty and sure that James and Meowth would argue against my old happiness).

 

We were in the Unova region now. I wonder how big this world is. First Kanto, then Johto, next Hoenn, and then Sinnoh? And now Unova? This world is just too damn big! But I guess it’s a good thing since a new species of Pokemon is discovered practically everyday.

 

So then, why do I hate Team Rocket?

 

“So Jessie, here’s the next phase of our plan…”

 

We were at a park in the middle of the night to ensure that our plan would go unnoticed when we discussed it. James was taking care to plan the plan and then execute it. Lately, that’s all he’s been doing. It seems he has finally matured and I don’t like it in the least.

 

Whatever happened to that cross-dressing, whiny, bottle-cap obsessed, submissive, caring, sweet, young man that I worked with before? I let out an audible sigh, however, it just goes unnoticed like always.

 

I decided to finally pay attention to James and his plan, but just barely. Meowth was paying attention so why did I have to?

 

“….and that’s that!” James folded up his blueprints and tucked them away in his uniform. That’s another thing! Our uniforms! Though I look stunning in every colour, I don’t like the black on James! We look like common Grunts! Oh, well, it’s all part of the promotion, I guess.

 

“Let’s go and bring our beloved Boss his new Pokemon!” James commanded. How dare he tell me what to do! Yet, I went along as always for the sake of the mission.

 

* * *

 

Did we fail? Did we succeed? I don’t really care anymore; let’s just say I _wish_ we had blasted off again.

 

I headed straight to the bedroom. I really didn’t feel like putting pajamas on so I just took off my _stupid_ black jacket and boots and sprung into bed.

 

Normally, I would sleep in the middle of the bed but not lately. I cuddled up on the right, attempting to get as far away from James’s side as I could.

 

We had always shared a bed (whenever we could afford one, although now it wasn’t a problem); I guess that’s the only thing hasn’t changed. James and I always found each other in another’s arms when we woke and Meowth would laugh at the apparent awkward positions we were sometimes in. I always smacked him with my fan afterwards and then proceeded to blush behind James’s and Meowth’s backs. There were times when I would find James’s arm slung around my waist with his face just behind my head to the point where I could feel his breathe brushing against my neck; or another time when he had literally fallen asleep on top of me….with his face buried in my chest. I smacked him with my fan for that one. Even nowadays, these things would happen. For that, I was happy, but still I remain miserable.

 

I _hated_ Team Rocket! But it wasn’t the organization itself that I hated. I hated _him_.

 

Alright, I didn’t truly hate James, but I do hate what he has become. Nostalgia had hit me hard, especially in the heart.

 

We never talked like we used to anymore; no more deep yet silly conversations about fashion, food, our dreams, puns, or how we were going to do the motto when we tried to snatch Pikachu the next time. No more motto….I sighed. That meant no more creating stunning (yet slightly ridiculous) disguises with fun props just to spice up the motto. That was always fun; James and I both love (or loved in his case) performing. I missed making him wear dresses. I missed the old James.

 

What ever happened to the man I loved?

 

Wait….did I just think that? Love? I loved James?

 

Yes, I guess I did. No. I do!

 

Just then, the door creaked open. I immediately looked up, expecting to see my true love. Instead, I saw just a man with lavender hair in a black Team Rocket uniform.

 

“Oh…it’s just you.” I was extremely disappointed.

 

“Sorry,” was his simple response. I could have sworn I saw his face drop and he almost said his apology with some form of sincerity. I almost felt bad at my last remark.

 

He got into bed, also just taking his jacket and shoes off. He laid there for a while before scooting closer to me. I scooted closer towards the edge. He scooted closer to me and I scooted away. It went on until I nearly fell off the bed, not realizing I was so close to the edge. James caught me and pulled me close to him at the last possible second. Damn.

 

I was still facing away from him when he spoke:

 

“Jessie, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” I lied. Everything was wrong.

 

“Yes there is. Jessica, I’ve known you practically your whole life, you are my best friend so I know when something is wrong,” he had that newfound sense of command in his voice that didn’t suit him, even if he was trying to comfort me. “Besides, we always sleep close. Why are you distancing yourself from me?”

 

He turned me around to face him and brought us to the middle of the bed. James wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to his chest.

 

Distancing myself away from him? I think not. He was distancing himself away from me.

 

I didn’t say anything back but finally decided to embrace him back. I started to cry.

 

“Jessie, please tell me.” I ceased my tears, but only because I thought I heard a familiar voice from James. It was sweet, caring, and whiny. James.

 

He started running his hand through my luscious hair, occasionally caressing my face. I still ignored him, though. I started crying again.

 

“Fine.” His _new_ voice was back.

 

“’Fine’? That’s all you’re going to say?” I had stopped crying even though tears were still seeping down my gorgeous face.

 

I started pushing myself away from him but James was refusing to let go. Even though he was now a different person, I still had the upper hand in strength. I escaped from his arms and was now at the door.

 

“Just _who_ do you _think_ you are, James?” I looked at him and then slammed the door.

 

* * *

 

Before I left our quarters, I had grabbed my long, black trench coat and some slippers. Then, I _slipped_ off into the night of morning. The sun would rise in an hour and the streets would soon be bustling with life again. I decided to head to the outskirts of the town we were in, off to the forest.

 

The forest... How I missed those days when the three of us would sleep together under the star or try to find the twerp and his twerpy friends who somehow always got lost in simple forests. Although I would complain constantly about not having a nice bed to sleep on, I now complain about not sleeping on the grassy forest floor.

 

I soon came across a nice grassy hill that overlooked a nice grassy field. There was also a serpentine lake that was inches away from me. I plopped down and brought my knees to my chest and laid my head down on top of them.

 

I had begun to cry again, but this time worse than before…

 

The sun was rising now. I guess I had been there for an hour. I had almost cried myself to sleep when I heard that familiar voice again, this time calling my name:

 

“Jessie!”

 

It was James. That idiot. Didn’t he know I was furious at him? He was panting with his hands on his knees when I stopped right next to me. I was looking up at him.

 

“Why are you here?” I asked.

 

“Because you’re here, Jessie.” He sat down next to me.

 

I smiled a little. I had that voice from back when I first met him in Kanto–that little whiny voice that I found so adorable.

 

“Fine.”

 

“’Fine’? Is that all you’re going to say,” he said in his joking tone. Was he mocking me for mocking him? Probably. I looked him in his face in a smirking way. I had stopped crying at his attempt of a joke. I ignored him again and buried my head in my knees.

 

I felt his presence move nearer to me. I felt his hands on my shoulders. I looked up again. James was right in front of me, his face right before mine.

 

“Jessie, for the past three weeks you haven’t been yourself and I don’t like it. Where’s the _old_ Jessie?”

 

“ _I_ haven’t been _myself_ , James? I think _you_ should look in the mirror and see you much _you’ve_ changed since we got to Unova! I don’t like it! Not at all!” I had lost it.

 

“ _Why_ are you the why that you are right now? _Why_ are wearing a black Team Rocket uniform? _Why_ have you suddenly matured? _Why_ do you feel the need to suddenly succeed in every plan? _Why_ don’t we go after Pikachu anymore? _Why_ don’t we do the motto? _Why_ don’t you carry that red rose? _Why_ are you acting like this? _Why_ are not _my_ James?”

 

I stopped; tears were flowing rapidly down my face now. I just looked into his emerald eyes. James looked back, with an expression of clear ‘cluelessness’. I didn’t know what to say anymore, I neither did he…

 

James’s eyes started to glisten before me; tears were on the brim of his eyes. They almost appeared to be sparkling in the rising sun. I couldn’t help but feel for sorry for what I had just said to him. I hate to see him cry, and I know just how much he hates to see me cry. I sniffled me nose a bit, trying to regain my lovely composure.

 

Yet, I also had a twinge of happiness blossoming in my heart: I had _my_ James back! He had only cried back in our “good ol’ days”, not here in Unova. He was my _James_ again!

 

I couldn’t stand just staring at him like this. I needed to comfort him! I always comforted him when he was down, and he did the same for me, like he was trying to do mere moments ago. I just had to make him feel better!

 

And before I knew it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I knew James was shocked as a hugged after calling him out. But he happily embraced my embrace.

 

He chuckled ever-so-slightly. Although what I had said hurt him, I could feel the Butterfrees and Beautiflies dancing around in his stomach as we continued holding each other in our arms.

 

I felt James reluctantly push away, with me still in his arms, and looked at my beautiful face. My sapphire eyes met his radiating emerald ones. He wasn’t crying anymore, and neither was I.

 

Although James wasn’t tearing up anymore, I was portraying a puppy-Growlithe face with his lower lip protruding out causing his face to appear ‘pouty’. He was Absol-utely adorable!

 

“Jess, I’m sorry…” he started crying again as he lowered his head to rest it on my shoulder; he was shaking so I rubbed his back to comfort him some more. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know I was hurting you so much. I just thought that since the Boss was giving us promotions that we should actually try to accomplish something for once. And I knew that I would have to shape up for that to happen since you’re already the mature in our little group, who always planned our schemes and kept us together through the worst of times. I just thought I should finally step up so you wouldn’t have to do everything by your lonesome. I’m really sorry, Jess. Will you be able to forgive me?”

 

I waited away, trying to absorb what I had just heard.

 

“James, you don’t have to change in the slightest. I love you just the way you were.”

 

He removed his head from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. Oh no! I hope he didn’t read too much into the whole ‘love’ part!

 

I then felt myself being forced (in the gentlest way possible) to the grassy ground; James had leaned over me after laying me on my back.

 

“Just promise me one thing, James.”

 

“Anything, Jessie.”

 

“Just promise me that when we get out of Unova,” I wrapped my arms around his neck, “You’ll go back to being your clumsy, cross-dressing, bottle-cap collecting, ‘punny’, dorky, goofy old self.” I smiled up at him.

 

James appeared a little insulted. But he let my comments slide since he had just mocked me a few moments back. He smiled at me as he moved closer to my face. He proceeded to move his face right next to my ear in order to whisper something I assumed. I could feel his breathing tickle my neck.

 

“Of course, Jessie. I’d promise you anything including this.” He paused and kissed my cheek. And spoke one more time:

 

“I also promise to get us back into our old, _white_ uniforms.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope it was consist with their new characters. Again, this was mostly for my benefit so I could rant about how my childhood has been ruined. I basically got some of this from a saying: In The Office, Michael Scott sardonically asks Toby, “Why are you the way that you are?” I took it at a more analytical meaning to apply it here. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
